Darkstalkers meets Harry Potter book 2
by Knight25
Summary: The 2nd year is here, and the group is going to need it. Dumbledore is still up to his old tricks. Strange voices in the walls. Dante is also here to make everything good fun. Hogwarts is never going to be the same. Darkstalkers  Harry Potter crossover.
1. Dumbledore's Delema, The Burrow

**I would like to give thanks to all of those who reviewed the last story.**

**This is the sequal of "Darkstalkers meets Harry Potter book 1"**

**To do the disclaimer, here is my lovely assistant...Lilith!**

**Lilith: Sadly, Knight25 doesn't own Darkstalkers nor Harry Potter. Or even any other characters made by Capcom. or what ever company.**

**Now that's out of the way, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: Dumbledore's delema, the Burrow, and Diagon-ally**

At Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and sighed to himself. He specificlly told the Dursleys to keep Harry locked up in thier house during the summer. Everything was going to plan until Dumbledore himself went to number 4 Privet Drive to snatch up Harry to take him to the Burrow. When he got there, Dumbledore found the house in shambles, the Dursleys missing and most importantly, Harry Potter was gone. He even sent an owl to Draco's home where the Malfoy's mansion was. He was hoping that Draco took Harry to the mansion for the rest of the summer, but when the owl came back with the letter unopened, Dumbledore knew something was wrong. Ever since the school year ended, he realized that the Soul-Phere and the key to the Makai went missing. While he was thinking this, a knock on the office door disrupted his thoughts.

"Come in" he replied

The door opened to a man that resembled Dante Sparda. He was waring a dark blue coat instead of a blood red one.

Dumbledore spoke, "Ah Mr. Sparda how was your trip?"

The man looked at the headmaster and spoke in a darkish voice, "Cut the grandfatherly act Dumbledore. I got what you want." As he said this, he pulled out a book out of one of the pockets of his trenchcoat and tossed it onto the desk.

Dumbledore looked down toward the said item and smiled. He then looked back up at the visitor. "How hard was it in getting this?"

The being replied, "If you classify Hard as totally mutalating a bunch of stupid human wizards you call aurors, then you would know they were nothing more than a simple workout to me."

"Interesting, would you be willing to guard the book and the child it will came to possess?

With a eyebrow raised the figure had to ask, "What would a headmaster of a magic school want one of the students to be possessed for?"

Dumbledore merly gave a laugh and revieled the reason for it. "I mearly have plans for the being trapped inside the book and those plains are not for you to understand." Then with a smile he bid the man farewell.

After ten minutes after getting out of Hogwarts then to an ally in the small town of Hogsmede, the man walked torward an area infested by shadows. When arriving in the area, a voice spoke to him, "What is the reason the headmaster wanted Riddle's diary?"

The man looked in a general direction to ware the voice was comming from and spoke, "The old man did not tell me much except he appearently has plains for the soul peace inside the diary."

The voice spoke again, "We need that spirit with us. You''ll have to appear some how in the chamber and retrive it when the time is right."

When the man was about to leave, the voice cut in saying, "Oh! and Vergil, don't fail our master. You know he doesn't like failers."

As the voice spoke this, Vergil looked at his chest were a long scar was and remembered how it was like having ones soul split in half leaving one half in side the body and the other in someone elses hands. And with a final nod, he set off.

* * *

After getting every one together, Morrigan and her crew of marry misfits left the comfort of the Aensland castle and head torward the second gate leading to the Wizarding world to get ready for a new school year. As they steped up to the gate, Morrigan looked torward the group and asked if they were missing any thing. When the group shook the heads, she noded and used the gate key.

The gate opened to a dark purple color that began swirlling around inside the gate's door allowing access to the Wizarding world.

The group soon walked through the gate and appeared on the other side. Just near the enterance of the area where the gate was, Morrigan stopped and asked Sirius who desided to tag along, where they were going to stay. Then Sirius looked at her and said with his simple little mind, "The Burrow of course!"

With a few teleporting stops and a few bathroom brakes later, the group appeared in front of the Burrow. The Burrow in general, looked like a bunch of badly put together rooms stacked on top of rooms with five chimneys sticking out. All together, it looked homey.

When the group walked up the front yard, Molly Weasley came up to them. "Sirius! It's so good to see you again." she said smiling

"True! So wonderfully true!" With a couple of blinks, Sirius again spoke, "Also it's good to see you as well."

Morrigan desided just before the two started up another conversation to ask, "I don't mean to enterruped this lovely coversation but are we going to be going in to the house?

Molly looked the group and gasped, "I am so sorry! Now where are my manners...

Sirius smirked and said, "In your other shoes!"

With that going on, those who had a sweatdrop saw the Weasley twins in the door way with a sign in thier hands saying, "Enter but Beware" and got a even bigger sweatdrop but entered the house while the adults argued.

* * *

Inside the Burrow, the kids desided to follow the twins up the stairs. When the group arrived, the twins turned to them and spoke in no particular order.

"Since Ron is still sour about being sent to Slytherin."

"we are going to stay in his room."

"while both Harry and Draco can use ours."

"And no, we did not forget the both of you (pointing to Anita and Lilith) Spoke Fred."

George spoke, "The both of you are going to be bunking."

"with our sister Ginny. Finished Fred"

Anita spoke for the both of them saying that they were fine with the arangements. The groups then lead themselves into the rooms they were staying in.

* * *

When arriving in Ginny's room, two extra beds appeared. But on closer inspection, what seemed like two beds was actually one giant one. Just when Anita was about to ask about it, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway and told them that even though there was a spell that could expand the room for two individual beds, the problem with that was if they did that spell on Ginny's room or any other room past the second floor the spell would of had a really high rate of causing the other enchantments put on the house to go haywire and possibly collapse.

Ginny finished what her mother was saying to them, "In other words the house is maxed out on putting inchantments on it which includes the inside of the house as well."

Lilith look at the bed then at Anita and then again back to the bed and thought :I'm putting up the barrier in the middle of the bed.:

Anita she saw that Lilith was looking at her from the corner of her eyes and quickly read her thoughts. Her right eye twitched in annoyance when she heard the comment. She quickly made a link with Lilith's mind then spoke loud and clear.

:You! Are not making the barrier in the middle of the bed, I am going to do it! I don't trust you to do it! You would probably make it weaker or shut it off in the middle of the night or something.:

Lilith spoke back through the link:What? You don't like being snuggled?:

Anita whose eyes boulged out, looked at her with a scared face and replied: The only thing I snuggle with are my covers!: She then closed the link and walked out with Mrs. Weasley to help with preparing the table.

Lilith look at her with eyebrow up and thought with a sing song voice:Shes in denial. I'll wait a couple of years till then...or should I? (she said smiling in her mind).:

Ginny who looked at the entire scene and thought back to what her brothers Fred and George said about those two.

From what she could remember from the conversation was that the twins said that Lilith was a demon that had a similar affect to a Veela and she likes to flirt and teese Anita occasionally. She remembered also that Anita does one of two things when Lilith acts like that. One: acts calm and yet aggitated or Two: Freaking out while having a look that said that she was unsure about it. But both Ginny's brothers as well as her agree on one thing.

Lilith turned around after testing the bed matteress and saw Ginny there looking at her.

Ginny spoke, "Anita is in denial." As soon as Ginny said that, she began to walk down stairs but stopped and spoke again to Lilith, "I am smarter than I look so don't be surprised at finding out that I know those type of things." She then walked out.

Lilith looked at the spot Ginny once was at and thought:At least I'm not the only one who thinks that.:

* * *

Down stairs, every one began to settle down in a seat at the table. The table was filled with all kinds of food and as soon as they were about to eat, Ron Weasley walked it to the room. When Ron looked at the guest his eyes fell on Draco, and he began to yell.

"What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here!?"

Draco looked at him and spoke sarcasticlly, "Actually Ron, I am a Potter not a Malfoy. So please take that stick thats up your arse and go somewhere else with it."

Ron looked like his head was a tomato when he suddenly exploded with another remark, "Bull! Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy!

At this the room went silent and Mr. Weasly told Ron, "Ron, Shut Up!"

When Ron told his father "No", Draco looked pleading with Mrs. Weasly. She looked at Draco and said aloud "Fine, just this once!"

Draco quickly thanked her and walked up to Ron. Next thing that was heard, was a whack! sound. Every one soon saw Ron knowked out cold on the floor.

After a moment, everything went back to the way it was. After breakfast, Sirius went to ask Morrigan a question.

"Hey um Morrigan...I got a question to ask."

"Oh! Really, What is it you wanted to ask?"

"I need help getting a portrait off the wall in my house and I was wondering if you could help?"

Morrigan remembered a section in one of the books about Sirius's mother's annoying portrait and quickly agreed.

As soon as they were about to set off to the "House of Black", Lilith made another one of her comments, "Morrigan, Sirius! No doggie stuff now."

When both of them heard that comment, Sirius tripped on the rug and fell face first onto the floor while Morrigan caught her foot on the same rug but remained standing. With a quick turn of the head, Morrigan sent Lilith a death glare then said, "We will talk later!"

* * *

After dragging Sirius out the door, Morrigan quickly appologized for her "sister's comment".

Sirius looked at Morrigan and with a wave of his hand he said, "Na It's all right. Besides, that comment was kinda funny and fits her personality. Any way, lets get going!" They soon called a taxi.

After the long drive, they arrived in a nieborhood and walked to the spot where the House of Black was suppossed to be. After showing the note that told the location of the house to Morrigan, a huge house appeared in betweent two other ones.

The two of them soon walked through the front door and into the house. When walking in, a house-elf appeared and got a disturbed look on its face. As soon as it tryed to run, Sirius grabbed it's left arm and said, "Well well well, What do we have here? What do you know, if it isn't Kreacher. Long time no see. Oh and by the way, the damn portrait is going down."

The house elf looked on in horror as the portrait he had faithfully worked for about to be torn down before it's very eyes.

Morrigan who was walking around the the house saw something laying on a table and picked it up. A locket as it appeard to be, was now dangling in her hands. For a brief second she felt a energy coming off of it as well as a peace of a soul inside. She smiled and walked back to Sirius to tell him about it.

As soon as she walked over to where he was, Sirius looked down to see what was in her hand and saw what it was. He then laughed out loud and turned his attention to the stairs.

Morrigan soon turned to look at the stairs as well, but then begain walking torward them just as Sirius was walking at the same time.

When walking into the hallway with the portrait, Morrigan summoned about a hundred bats that quickly came to her and transformed.

Sirius who saw the bats, quickly opened the curtains to reveal the dreaded portrait of Mrs. Black. Just as Mrs. Black was about to start ranting, she saw a huge cannon with what looked liked giant bat wings coming out of the sides pointing straight out at her. She quickly looked to her left and saw Sirius standing there like it was his birthday. Sirius only said one thing to the portrait as his smile widened, "Bye" as he waved and wiped a fake tear off his face. The portrait looked on in horror as the cannon began to power up. Whitish Yellow colored energy filled the cannons barrol and with a huge _Booosh!!!_, the cannon fired at the portrait. The only sound withen the house at the next moment was a huge _Boom!!! _sound. When the smoke cleared, the spot were the portrait was once at was surprisingly not destroyed.

Sirius looked at Morrigan with a confused look who smiled back at him and spoke, "The surrounding area (house both inside and out, and the back yard) has a spell put on it. The spell was put on to the area to absorb surrounding dark energies from spells, curses, jynxes, Darkstalker type attack etc. What I'm saying is that when absorbed by the spell, the house and yard begin to stock the energy into a sort of containment and reliease it on certain days of certain times of the year. The energy is then realised into the planets orbit harmlessly. This spell inparticular, realises it's energy at least a couple times a month.

Sirius looked at Morrigan for a moment and asked, "How did you know about this particular spell?" She looked at him a moment then replied, "This type of spell is one of the security spells on my castle in the Makai to stop unwanted visitors from bracking in."

Morrigan sighed and began to walk back down the stairs to the fireplace with Sirius soon fallowing behind.

They soon arrived back at the Burrow that day around noon.

* * *

At the Burrow, Harry and Draco came down stairs after finally getting half way unpacked as well as through thier summer homework. They came up to the table and sat down.

Mrs. Weasley was cooking lunch when the two of them came down and saw them then asked, "Hello dears, did you finish unpacking into the rooms? With a course of "Yes Mam" she was satisfied and returned to cooking lunch while still talking to them.

Lilith was the next one to come down. She quickly sat down in a chair and begain reading a tomb that she barrowed from the Aensland castle before they left. Harry looked over her shoulder and read the title **"Of Barriers and Wards: **_**How to identify, Put up and, take them down**_**."** Harry spoke to her making a link:Um hey! Why are reading this book?: Lilith turned around and through the link she said:I was interested in reading it, even though looking back I find it very ironic that I barrowed it from our personal library.: Harry looked quite surprised as his green eyes blinked in shock but quickly regained his composter:Why is barrowing a tomb an ironic thing?: With a response to his question, Lilith quickly told Harry about the barrier that Anita is putting up on the bed that both of them were sharing. At this, Harry recieved a sweatdrop and the only word that came out of his mouth was a very slow sounding, "Rrriiight".

Mrs. Weasley turned around with a tray of food and asked, "Now who's hungry?"

* * *

That night when every one was asleep, Lilith who was pretending to be asleep quickly got out of bed and used one of the spells in the tomb that took down the barrier. She then got back into bed and fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning came a little too early for Anita when she woke up, she felt a wierd tug on her body. It took several minuts for her body to register what was holding her down to the bed. At once, her eyes flashed open and with a turn of her head she saw Lilith latched onto her smiling. Lilith's head was laying on the left side of Anita's chest while her arms and legs were wraped around Anita's thighs and waist. Anita's reaction to the situation was as expected...she freaked out, but not out loud though. In her mind, Anita was going over every detail she did before she went to bed up to the point she put up the barrier to sepparate them. She soom realized that the barrier somehow fell in the middle of the night. Anita looked over the side of the bed and saw a tomb laying out of Lilith's trunk and read the title. Her eyes went wide in shock then went back to looking at Lilith who was still sleeping. With a sigh Anita gave in after looking at the clock and saw it was still 5:30 in the morning and fell back to sleep.

* * *

As the days followed, the day before the final day to board the train had arrived. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley as well as Morrigan and Sirius brought the kids to Diagon-ally to get this years school supplys. After arriving in the ally, they separated into four different groups.

Sirius: Draco and Harry

Morrigan: Anita and Lilith

Mr. Weasley: Fred and George

Mrs. Weasley: Ron and Ginny

Sirius took Draco and Harry to the wizarding back to get some money from the potter vaults. After arriving at the back, the trio walked in and up to a desk. The goblin at the desk counter looked at the visitors with aggitated eyes. Sirius quickly got the keys out of his back pocket and gave them to him. The goblin look at the keys to make sure they were the real deal and quickly summoned another of it's kind to take the trio down to thier vaults.

* * *

While the whole bank thing was going on, Lilith and Anita were dragging Morrigan to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Inside the shop were hundreds of different robes, each with it's own unique since of style.

Anita began walking around the clothing rack of the pre-made robes in the near back of the store. After walking and looking threw them, a dark red robe stuck out like a sore thumb to her. Anita grabbed the item and while walking torward the counter, she spied a black version of the one she had in her hand. After wondering about which one she should buy, she soon got an idea.

Lilith who was having the same problem, soon saw Anita walking torward the dressing room in the back. A smile was soon crossing her lips as she was thinking about what the idea Anita had just had. She soon looked up to the front of the store to look for Morrigan who soon brought up a mental conversation.

:Lilith? Can you hear me?:

:Morrigan? What's wrong?:

:Nothing. I was just wondering if you got that last thought that was projected through your link with Anita.:

:Yes. You mean the one about having our bats copy the looks of the robes? Right?:

:Yes, that one. I'm guessing the mental link on your side is growing faster than the one on Anita's side.:

:Yeah, I can feel it growing stronger. I was just wondering though, why hasn't Anita notice it yet?:

:I can only guess that her mental barriers are slowing it down on her end. But if my hunch is correct though, I't might be the near end of this school year she'll have the link open enough for the both of you to communicate though it.:

:Really? Alright. But, is the link the cause of me to...:

:Lilith! Listen alright. Calm down and don't worry about it for now. If it happens, it happens. Don't rush them.:

:Alright. Um I guess I'll go get what I want now, I'll be back in a couple of minuts.:

:Just be carefull.:

:Always!:

* * *

During the time that the girls were shopping or in thier case, copying clothes, Mr. Weasley and the twins had just gotten thier potion supplies and were heading torwards "Flourish and Blotts" to meet up with his wife and her group.

"Arthur...Arthur over here!" said Mrs. Weasley as she waved her right hand in the air to get her husband's attention.

Mr. Weasley look over in the general direction in which his wife's voice was shoutting his name and walked over with the twins.

The twins however were looking over at a man in which they both knew who it was thanks to the book series. The man was non other than Gilderoy Lockheart himself. He was making a speech about how even though he applied for the DADA position at Hogwarts, he wasn't choosen cause someone else had somehow gained the position.

As the group...or what was supposed to be thier group, turned around and saw Sirius and his group. But as soon as Harry got there though, Lockheart saw him and quickly brought him to the front of the crowd.

When they got to the front, Lockheart saw this as an opportunity to "try" to boost his ego and fame even more. Too bad that plain, did go very well. Because as soon as he was about to begin to talk, someone in the crowd yelled, "Let the kid go! FRUITY!"

Everyone in the crowd sepparated from the one who said that comment. From what was left in the middle, stood Dante Sparda in all of his smartass glory. In one hand he was holding a pizza box. While in the other, a pizza slice. He soon begain walking up to the duo in the store.

Lockheart asked, "I beg your pardon? What did you call me?"

"I called you Fruity. But after thinking about though, your more of a Fruitloop."

"I am not a Fruitloop!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

Silence soon followed. Dante soon walked out with Harry who soon went back to his Godfather. Dante was laughing to himself and as he was passing the group, Harry heard him say, "What do you know, using Bugs Bunny logic actually worked...maybe I should use it in my next boss fight." Harry was soon thinking:This is going to be a really wierd year.: As he was thinking this, Dante pulled out a pair of head phones that were attached to a demonic energy charged CD player that begain to play. From the passerby's stand point, you could hear the song "Headstrong" blairing from the head phones.

Harry blinked and thought as he saw his soon to be DADA teacher walk down the street of Diagon-ally:Yep, this is going to be a weird but yet long year." He soon looked down at his feet, "Oh! Pizza!" he took the half of pizza that was left in the box and walked off with it.


	2. Sirius's Day Out, Missing Trains

**Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter**

**Anita: Anita hear! Knight25 doesn't own Darkstalkers nor Harry Potter. Or even any other characters made by Capcom. or what ever company or anime.**

**Now that's out of the way, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Sirius's day out, Missing Trains, Dumbledore's office, and DADA**

The day of the train ride had arrived. Sirius called some cabs to take them to King's Cross station. They soon walked up to the curb of the sidewalk and waited. Mr. Weasley turned toward the group.

"Does everyone have what they brought with them for the school year?"

A course of "Yes!" rang through the group.

Morrigan quickly pulled Anita, Lilith, Harry and Draco a side for a moment to ask them something.

"Alright, the reason that I brought you over is because we need a cover story for the both of you (pointing at Harry and Draco) to tell Dumbledore so he doesn't get suspicious as to where they were during the summer. So any suggestions?"

Lilith spoke first, "Well, We could say that Harry and Draco were at Sirius's home for the summer. After all, Sirius is thier Godfather. So naturally, he should get cousity of them until thier the age of seventeen in the Wizarding World. Besides, Sirius was training all summer in practicing his Occulumency and having Anita here using her powers to invade his mind in order the increase the shilds abilities to block Legilimency that Dumbledore might use."

Everyone in the group blinked at her.

Anita spoke in mock shock, "You can actually think of a plan by yourself? Well I guess I'll give you a pat on the back then. she said smiling."

Lilith just glaired at her and resisted the urge to smack her in the back of the head.

Harry thought about the plain and spoke, "Actually, I think I actually agree with her plain."

Draco soon agreed with it also, but asked Morrigan something. "Um, how come Professor Dumbledore couldn't find us with charms and spells during the summer?"

Smiling, she told them.

"Well, I guess you say that I'm friends with the Grim Reaper sorta speak. I asked her if she could have her boss put a barrier on Harry and Draco to prevent them from being tracked by spells or rituals."

All four of the kids had a sweatdrop and thought roughly the same thing:Did she mean Botan from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho?:

Morrigan looked at them with a curious look and used the link she had with Lilith to read her thoughts. She smirked.

"What do you know, it seems in our world my friend turns out to be a anime character. But again in the end, I guess i'm not really that surprised. I mean, Harry is a book series in the muggle world so why can't this anime be real in this world also?"

Four mouths dropped after hearing what Morrigan had just said.

"What? Your surprised? Although now that I think about it, Prince Koenma did act like he was surprised to see that I existed. But was even more surprised in finding out that I was related to Harry."

Sirius who heard the last comment made by Morrigan, laughed as he was walking up to them.

"Actually, I discovered something quite amusing at a muggle video game store earlier this week."

Morrigan replied, "Really, what is so amusing?"

(Flashback three days ago)

Sirius was walking down town. He decided that he needed a brake from the wizarding world even for a day. He was walking past a bunch of shops and stores when one shop inparticular caught his eye. Although he never actually played a videogame before personally, he decided to at least look at the different kinds.

While walking around the store, a store clerk came up him and asked if he needed any help with finding what he needed.

Sirius told him that he was just looking at the moment. When the store clerk went back to the desk, Sirius began looking at the games that were linning the walls. To him though, he realised he seemed to like fighting game more than other types. He soon began walking along the section that contained the PSP games. One particular game appeared before him when he was scanning the selection. His eyes went wide with glee as soon as he remembered that he brought muggle money with him. He soon left the store with not one but six PSP's with six copies of the same game and six memory sticks.

(End flashback)

Morrigan asked again after Sirius was in La La land, "What is so amusing!?"

Sirius snapped out of it and quickly went through his stuff and brought out five boxes and gave one too each of them.

Harry looked at it and realized what it was, he then took it out and turned it on. The group watched as the game that was in the system came on the screen.

Lilith and Anita took out thiers and did the samething. As soon as the game screen showed the title, both thier eyes bulged in shock of disbelef.

Morrigan looked at the screen and spoke to Harry, "Now we know how you feel about this type of thing."

Anita looked at hers and realized something:Where the hell am I in the game?" She soon decided to play as Donovan. When the fighting part started, she noticed that she wasn't a playable character but rather a backround one. But as soon as she lost the first match, she decided that:I'm a damn backround annoyance.: She soon began playing as a different character.

Lilith was playing as herself, she noticed that the game had all of her attacks right up to one that actually scared her to the point that she was beginning to think she had a stalker following her somewhere. Morrigan saw her scared look and noticed where Lilith paused the game. Her eyes went whied when she noticed Lilith's counterpart doing the Splender Love attack. She soon was thinking:Where the heck did these human's this info from?: Morrigan took Lilith's game and un-paused it, causing the game to finish the attack thus killing Demitri. But what really freaked her out was Lilith's ending quotes. She gave the game back.

Draco saw Lilith playing as herself and he began snikering at a thought that popped into his mind. Anita raised an eyebrow after started to hear the snikering from Draco and asked him what was so funny.

Draco turned to her and said, "Even though Lilith is playing the game as herself, isn't it like saying that shes playing with herself?"

Anita smacked herself in shame for even asking that question.

"Everyone! The cabs are here!" Mr. Weasley shouted

Soon, the group were off to the train station.

* * *

At least forty minuts past untill they arrived at the train station near platform 9 3/4.

Everyone stood infront of where the platform was suppossed to be and ran toward the pillar. Everything went on as normal.

But as soon as it was Harry, Ron and Draco's turn however, the platform to 9 3/4 was soon blocked.

Draco sighed, "I knew it."

Harry gave him a look and asked, "It was Dobby wasn't it?"

The only reply from his brother was a "yes".

Both of them where soon wondering how they were going to get to the train now that it set off. That was until Harry got an idea.

The both of them quickly disappeared leaving Ron by himself. With no one else there, Ron went back to the burrow to steal his father's flying car.

Back with Harry and Draco, they both got behind another train where no one would see them. Since Draco didn't now how to teleport, Harry had him hold on to his shoulder while the other hand was on thier stuff. Harry concentrated on the Darkforce energy that both Lilith and Anita had and teleported into the compartment with everything. As soon as they put thier stuff away above the seats, the questions started.

"Where were you?" Anita started

"Well, we sorta got stuck at the platform thanks to Dobby blocking it just like the book series. So we use my teleporting ability to appear here." Harry stated

"So where is Ron?" Questioned Fred and George at the same time.

"Hes going back to the burrow so he can get the car probably just like in the series." Answered Draco

The train ride was mostly uneventful after that. Soon it was time to get thier robes on since the train was getting close to Hogwarts.

After several minuts of switching in and out of the train compartment the group compiled of Weasleys, Potters, Lilith and Anita sat back down till the arrival to the castle.

* * *

After arriving at the school, the group split up leaving the original four Draco, Harry, Anita and Lilith to a carrage ride up to the castle while the twins rode in another carrage with Percy and Ginny.

During the trip Harry spoke up. "So what do you guys think this year is going to be like?"

Draco looked at him and shook his head, "Have no idea bro, but I hope we don't have to fight that damn Basilisk in the chamber in the near end of the year."

"Draco shut up!, your going to jinxs us." Anita stated

"What the point? Where still going down there any way. Where just going to have to wait it out till the snake rears it's ugly head." Lilith explained

Harry spoke although with a saddend expression, "Much of what Lilith had just said is true. As much as we all hate waiting, were just have to play the part in the Headmaster's games and act as we did last year by going along with it."

Anita spoke, "Your right with that one Harry. Where going to have to be more careful this year. Expecally since we have no idea where the Diary of Tom Riddle went, who has it and who is going to be possessed."

"Hey on a happier note, does anyone know what DADA this year is going to be like?" asked Lilith

"No idea. Except Dante is the teacher for this year." answered Draco

This continued on untill they reached the castle. From there, the group followed by others went inside to take thier seats in thier respective house tables in the Great Hall.

Around an hour later after the sorting for the first years and everyone had eaten thier fare share of food and dessert, a loud crash was heard.

Soon everyone both students and teachers ran out back of the school and saw a particular sight.

Draco saw this as complete amusment. "Well, it seems we were right about what Ron was doing."

True to what Draco and Harry had agreed on, Ron drove the Weasley's flying car into the Whomping Willow and was hanging upside down by his leg.

"Well, at least we know that he got here in one piece." exclaimed Lilith

Anita concluded the short conversation with a comment of her own while crossing her arms, "Yep, your right."

* * *

The following morning, Professor McGonagall came up to the Gryffindor table and while handing out the class scheduals came up to Draco and Harry.

"Mr and Mr Potter, the Headmaster has requested that you both are to show up at his office after breakfast. Is that understood?"

With a small nod, they both soon left.

Around fifteen minuts had past since the two brothers left the Great Hall. They arrived at the stone gargoyle and started naming the names of sweets which they soon found out it was the muggle sweet known as M&M's.

Inside the Headmaster's office while Harry and his brother were trying to guess the password, Dumbledore was speaking to a mirror.

"Is everything going as planned Dumbledore?" the glowing being spoke in the reflection of the mirror.

"Yes it is. But as I holed my end of the bargin and give you a New body, the question is will you hold your end?"

"Of course I will! And end of exchange for my new body after my energy is recovered, I shall increase you magic to the point that you shall become the strongest wizard in this world."

"Fine, in exchange for my new power boost, you shall recieve your energy by the way of Riddle's diary after it absorbed enough energy from the victim and I shall channel it to you."

"Very well Headmaster, I shall be waiting." and with that said, the solar being vanished and left Dumbledore's in it's place.

As soon as the professor went back to his seat, the sound of the stone gargoyle moving was heard from within the office. He sighed and thought, "Well might as well as get this over with and find out where these brats were hiding this summer." He quickly put on his grandfatherly attitude and spoke, "Come on in, the door is open!"

Both brothers casually walked into the room and sat down in the seats. While looking around, they quickly took note that the lemon drops on the headmaster's desk were a slightly different color while the ones in his hand were normal looking. They both dicussed this telepathicly between each other in the mind world.

Harry started the conversation:What do you think the Headmaster coated the lemon drops with?:

With a mental shake of his head Draco responded:No clue bro...though maybe thier coated with that truth potion that the Ministry uses.:

:Probably your right.:

:So bro, do you want to go ahead with the plan?:

:Yeah, let get it over with.:

As they came back to the real world, Dumbledore decided to ask if they would like a lemondrop. But when they shook thier heads no, Dumbledore mentally desided to start cussing every word he knew in his head. He needed them to take the lemon drops so the truth potion would force them to reviel where they really were during the summer. He soon desided to use Legilimency to enter thier minds to exstract the information that he wanted, he smiled. But apon finding out that his mind probe ran into something, his smile went away and he thought:How in the seven levels of Hell did they achieve these mental barriers this quickly!? I must know where they were during the summer.: After several attempts he gave up. But he did wonder what they were hiding that was so important.

Within the mind world, Harry and Draco were playing a mental card game.

Harry spoke, "Got any three's?"

"Nope, Go Fish!"

"Damn."

"Hey bro."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think anyone is watching the Headmaster's attempts at getting through our mind barriers?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

In spirit world, Prince Koenma was sitting in a recliner next to James and Lily Potter watching the event unfold while laughing at a certain Headmasters attempts at getting through the mind barriers. A couple seconds later, Yusuke walks right in the office and sees the recliner. Koenma looks at who walked through the door and sees him.

"Oi Yusuke! Come on over hear, relacks and watch an old wizard's sad attempts at breaking into two kids minds."

"Alright?" He soon sat down in one of the recliner.

James looked to his right and greets Yusuke.

"Hi, the name is James Potter or I guess it would be hear Potter James."

"Yeah yeah, you can call me Yusuke Urameshi."

"Want popcorn?"

"Sure."

* * *

Later that day, Harry, Draco and the rest of the crew were walking torwards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

As they entered the room and sat down at the desks, they saw a person sitting in the teacher's seat with the back of the chair facing the class. The seat soon turned around and the students saw Dante sitting there eatting a slice of pizza while looking lazily at the class with his coat hanging over the seat.

"And hear I thought you kids wouldn't show up! Now! Since this is defense class, I expect you to keep up in here. If you don't think you can keep up, then I suggest that you walk out the door right now." Dante looked at the class when nobody left or moved. He smirked and thought:This is going to be amusing.: "Now since nobody heeded my warning and left, I am going to assume that you know what your getting your selves into. If I find during the school year that any of you havn't been doing your work or are falling so far behind in this class that you can't be helped, (he sighed and smiled) you going to be chucked out the class window."

At this statement, the intire class including Draco, Harry, Anita and Lilith thought the new teacher was either bluffing or he was completely nuts. While most of the class actually grabbed thier bags and left the class, some actually used what two little brain cells that they actually had and stayed.

Dante did a fake cough and continued with his speech.

All right, since my speech scared the push overs away, I thought we start writing down the stuff that's on the board.

As he said that, he quickly pointed behind him to the notes that the enchanted chalk was writting at that moment. He soon was looking around the room and as he watched, he saw the students quickly gathering down the information. He again sighed. Dante quickly stopped the class in thier time of writting and handed out a box to every one in the room.

He quickly spoke. "These boxes contain muggle pens inside of them that have been modified with magic to never run out of ink and also been charmed with a Anti-Loss spell so you can't lose them. I wan't you to use them during the course of the school year in not only my class but also your others as well."

"In this class, there will hardly any form of writing in hear, well except maybe homework. But there will be pratical duals and defense lessons for class. And for those who wish to get help or just want more work to do, I will be having toutoring lessons after classes. Please sign up on the sheet in front on my desk on your way out so that I may know who will be comming."

An hour soon had gone by with nothing much else happening except when Ron began to complain about having to dual with a broken wand and didn't see a point of fighting with out a wand, Dante came up behind him with Ebony and Ivory pointing at the back of his neck and quickly spoke to the class, "In battle you might not have your wand with you, so the next best thing to use in is anything you can get your hands on. In theory, these "anythings" can be from a chair to a quill. So what do you do when facing Death Eaters or other Dark wizards when you don't have a wand handy?"

When Harry raised his hand, Dante called apon him to continue.

"When facing Death Eaters and other Dark Wizards while you do not have your wand by your side, look around and find what you could use. If you find a chair leg that was broken off by a stray spell, you could either go for a frontal assult and bash the wizard over the head hoping to knock him/her out or you could use your speed then some how get behind the attacker and shove the chair leg where it really hurts."

The class could only wince at the thought of a peace of wood being stabbed up someone's ass. While Dante could only smirk at Harry's idea of fighting dirty.

Soon the bell rang and with that signaled the end of the class period. Soon those who wished to have toutoring signed up and quickly ran to thier next classes.

Dante watched the last of the students leave the room as he picked up the sign-up sheet and looked at it.

"Hm?...Hm Hermonie Granger. This will be interesting."

**So what do you think?**

**Please review.**


	3. Detention with Dante, Training,

**Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**For those who where wondering about the Yu Yu Hakusho part of last chapter, I did it for two reasons.**

**1.) To explain why Dumbledore couldn't locate them with potions and rituals during the summer. 2.) To show even in death Draco and Harry's Father and Mother where still watching them.**

**So that will be the end of the YYH parts unless absolutly nessessary.**

**Also, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

**Demitri: Knight25 doesn't own Darkstalkers nor Harry Potter. Or even any other characters made by Capcom. or any other company. So don't sue. Other whys, you face me mortals.**

**Now that's all out of the way, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Detention with Dante, Training, and a Sirius Afternoon**

Over the next few days, Harry and company were dodging in and out of classrooms trying to avoid confrontation with a very annoying first year that went by the name of Colin Creevey. Wherever they went, Colin would be somehow following with his camera as if he knew where they were going to be located at. One such confontation consisted of...

**Flashback**

Harry, Anita, Lilith and Draco were sitting in the Gryffindor common room by themselves while everyone else were either in the library, playing Quidditch on the field or in thier dormitories sleeping. That was untill they saw a flash that sounded like it came from a camera. The four of them were quickly rubbing thier eyes of the offending black and blue dots that appeared after they saw the flash. Soon a first year student looking straight at them with his camera still in his hands while smiling was in place where the flash went off.

Draco was the first to recover from the flash. He looked at the boy and spoke, "What the hell was that for?!"

Soon the others were also glaring at the boy who didn't or refused to notice thier displeasure. Harry looked at the boy with blury eyes but still held the glare and was about to speak untill the boy interrupted...

"Oh! Your the Harry Potter! Can I have your autograph?! Can I get picture of you?! Can I..."

The next thing everyone heard was Lilith who wanted to gouge her eyes out and slightly screaming to herself while having her hands near her face, but thankfully Anita was trying hold down her arms from doing so.

Draco looked over to what was happening to Lilith and asked, "What's happening to her eyes?"

Anita looked back to him and said, "I think it's a delayed reaction to the flash from the camera. I'm going to take her to the hospital wing to see if we can get her some help."

While Anita took Lilith to the hospital wing, Harry looked at the brat who took the picture and quickly asked him, "Who the hell do you think you are flashing that camera at people.?! Have it ever accurd to you that there may be people who are extremly sensitive to flashes of light? No I guess not. Here let me show you something." Harry proceded to take the camera from the boy and quickly tossed it onto the ground. Though the boy caught it, he quickly ran out of the room and left them alone for the remainder of two days.

**End Flashback**

Currently the crew were stuck in a classroom while Colin was searching for them on the outside. Harry spoke, "Hey Lilith, check to see if camera boy is still out there. I need to get to Quidditch practice without him stalking me.

Lilith quickly opened the door then looked down the cooridor and noticed the coast was clear. Soon Harry ran out of the room and out of the castle onto the Qudditch field for practice.

Harry arrived on the field only to be tapped on the shoulder by the one being he was trying to avoid. Colin Creevey was looking straight at Harry and was about to ask him if he could get an autograph but was interrupted by Ron Weasley who was followed by a couple of Slytherin's Qudditch players and thier captain.

"Oh what do you know, Potter and his team are having practice. Oh wait, the greesy git of a Head of House gave us a note saying we could use the field. Spoke Ron."

"Hey!, Where did you get those new brooms from? Asked Draco who was coming of the qudditch stands followed by Lilith and Anita."

Ron turned to look at them and said, "These brooms where appearently where pre-ordered by Lucius Malfoy last year before the school year let out and just before his execution in Azkaban." As he said this, the entire Slytherin team began showing off thier new _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_. But of course like always, Ron Weasley never shuts his mouth and got smacked in the face by Harry when he began to talk trash about Draco.

A round this time, Dante just so happened to be taking his break and desided to see what was happening on the field. So with his red trench coat flowing behind him as he walked. He quickly arrived on to the field in time to see the argument and smirked when he saw Harry hit Ron in the face for insulting his brother. Before it got out of hand by having someone visit the hosital wing, Dante managed to grab Ron's fist and said, "Mr. Weasley, you will have detention when I speak with Professor Snape. And as for you Mr. Potter, you will have detention with me tonight at 8 O'clock."

Soon after Dante had left, Ron and the Slytherin team left the field which left Harry, Draco, Lilith and Anita to themselves to ponder what had just happened.

Several moments later Harry realized what he had just gotten and fainted.

The hours quickly went by and Harry woke up in the Gryffindor second-year dormitory confused laying on his four-poster bed.

Draco suddenly came rushing in. "Bro! You might want to get up because if you don't, Professor Dante said that if you don't arrive on time for your detention, he's going to drag your ass to the classroom when he finds you."

Harry immediately got up. No sooner as he finished getting dressed and arrived down the stairs to the common room, he ran out the portrait opening and ran down to DADA classroom.

* * *

Arriving with five minuts to spare, Harry opened the door to the classroom and quickly sat down in a random empty seat. Soon the main door to the classroom with Dante walking through it with what looked liked two pizza boxes in his left hand.

Harry sighed and asked, "Where did you get that? I thought the Wizarding World didn't do pizza?"

Dante looked at him then spoke, "Actually, I had to floo to the Leaky Cauldren and then walk to a Pizza parlor in Muggle London, then walk back to the Leaky Cauldren and floo back here." He then began to mumble to himself, "Damn magical idiots, they don't know there missing the greatest food in the world."

Dante then proceeded to tell Harry what he would be doing during the detention. "All right!, for your punishment is to take a seat and help me eat this pizza then..."

Harry with eyebrows raised quickly spoke, "I thought this was supposed to be a detention, not a pizza feast?"

Dante just laughed and said, "Oh really?! Then I guess I'll have to get Professor McGonagall and have her give you a better detention."

As soon as Harry blinked, he glared at Dante and said, "That was not funny!"

The teacher just looked at Harry then laughed even harder and replied, "Actually it was. Now just sit on your ass and start eating. I didn't transfer twenty bucks to pounds just so the pizza would rot." Dante proceeded to sit down and started chowing down.

Soon two hours had past and Harry finally walked out of the classroom exhausted from eating too much as well as being annoyed by that voice in the damn plumming. He began his long journey back to Gryffindor tower past all the moving paintings and the occasional armor that desided to move at that moment.

After arriving at the portrait and giving the password, Harry walked up to the second year dormitory and fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came too early for everyone as students from all for houses stumbled inward the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table, Harry arrived the lastest compared to his brother and thier friends.

Lilith after taking a sausage link from one of the table plates spoke, "Your awfully late. What's wrong? Didn't sleep well?"

Harry snorted and replied, "You try having detention with Professor Dante. Besides, I'm not hungry."

Anita laughed and spoke loud enough for only thier group to hear, "Let me guess...Pizza?"

Draco soon joined in the conversation. "The detention was pizza? Wow Pizza! You should got me to show up too."

Harry again snorted then said, "Not really. It was either Professor Dante or Professor McGonagall. And I chose to go with Dante."

Anita quickly changed the subject seeing that Harry was annoyed by his brother pesturing him to death. "So what are we going to do today?"

Lilith spoke up, "Well, we could train in Room of Requirement?"

The others looked at her and quickly agreed with her logic. Two hours later, the small group appeared infront of the wall with Harry walking back and forth till the enterence opened. Quickly walking inside, the four saw a training room filled with a training mat laying in the center. The walls were covered with the same type of stone that the castle was made out of but with a stronger surface and were colored black. They soon began with minor exercises like stretching and other stuff on the mats.

After the exercising was over, the four of them got into pairs and began to get into fighting stances.

Anita looked on at Lilith with determination and said, "You remember our last match at the Aensland castle in the Demon World? Well, guess what? This time I'm going to win and your going to pay for making me fill ill with that damn spell."

Lilith looked at Anita then sweetdropped and thought, "She can hold a grudge alright!" Suddenly as she thought that, Lilith got an idea. :The link, that's it! Anita doesn't know of the link and she can't hear my thoughts cause the link is only one way currently but I can still hear her thoughts.:

Anita quickly used her Dark Savior powers and transformed half her blood in to succubus DNA. Soon blueish/purple bat wings appeared on her head and back. As soon as they appeared, she launched her first attack by flipping into the air and attacked with a corkscrew kick.

Lilith dodged the attack by jumping to her right and fired a quick Soul Flash at Anita's side that caused her to hit a wall.

Anita soon stood dumbfounded at the spot after she picked her self up from the damaged wall where a small crater was formed just moments before and thought:Something is not right about this! She never had reflexies like those before.:

As she ponderd that thought she failed to notice were Lilith had gone and was quickly hit in the head from behind by Lilith's right leg. After staggering for a moment, Anita quickly sensed something approching her at fast speeds. Quickly jumping into the air, the attack flew by crashing into a near by wall.

:What the Hell!? That was Not one of Lilith's attacks! That was Demitri's Chaos Flare! (She groaned) Don't tell me that Lilith has a similar ability to Marionette that she never bothered telling any one about.:

Lilith on the other side of the room just smirked at Anita's shocked expression and thought:If she thinks that bad, then she'll be more suprised when I unload some of Morrigan's attacks.: With that last thought, she flew back into the fight.

:Okay, now that I know that Lilith can use other attack besides her own, I need to think of a better strategy aginst her and fast. (Anita smirks) And I think I know how.: Anita quickly used her dark powers and changed to her quarter succubus, quarter vampire, half human state. She flew at Lilith who was currently flying torward her. As Lilith was closing in, Anita channeled her power to her wings and stopped in mid air.

As Lilith was flying, she saw what Anita was doing and thought:Well, now is a better time to use the attack I copied from Morrigan.: She soon also, got into a similar attack pose and began to power up as well.

Both fighters soon finished powering up thier attacks and fired. Anita fired her **"Dark Pierce"** attack but it soon collided with Lilith's **"Finishing Shower"** technique. With both knives and tiny missiles colliding at a very fast rate, the room was instanly turned in to a mini war zone with Harry and Draco stopping thier own match in order to dodge attacks that desided to ricochet of each other and attack them instead.

A few moments later, the dust within the room began to clear up allowing the accupants see what happened. Draco and Harry looked at the war torn battlefield with thier jaws dropped and with a look of complete shock. The scene showed tiles ripped, cracked or just plain destroyed. They both spoke one after the other with Draco speaking first.

"What"

"the"

"Hell"

"was"

"that?"

Both boys looked further and saw both Anita and Lilith badly beaten up but yet conscious. As Anita was beginning to struggle with Lilith beginning to as well. In the end though, both fighters managed to get to thier feet but as suddenly as they did, Anita knew for some odd reason the match was either going to end in a draw cause of both fighters losing conscious, or she was going to lose cause of Lilith's new ability to copy certain attacks and her sudden ability to predict her apponents sudden movements before they get the chance to utalize thier techniqes. With a sigh, Anita realized that last attack nearly depleted all of her body's energy and forced her blood to return to it's normal state. The only thing that she could do at that moment, was to put up a phychic barrier and hope it would hold up.

As Anita brought up the barrier, Lilith on the other hand was still a little wabally from using too much energy from her last attack and the fact that the developing link between the two them was making her head feel like it was going to split in two pieces. Knowing that her energy was fading fast and she'll soon reach the point of falling unconsciousness, Lilith gave a wary smile and spoke, "Looks like...y..you win thi..s one." With that last word said, the pink haired succubi fell into a world of calming darkness leaving the two brothers with thier jaws hanging and Anita to carry her to the second year girls domitory once getting to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

One afternoon about a week later at Number 12 Grimmauld Place (also known as the House of Black), Sirius Black was sitting on the couch lounge room waiting for the Queen of the Makai herself to appear.

Another fifteen minuts later though no one seemed to appear through the fireplace and that just annoyed Sirius to no end. As he was beginning to rant, "I sware, if she doesn't get here in another five minuts I'll...

"You'll do what exactly? Oh! You do remember it isn't polite to swear...and although I didn't realize you cared for me that much." Morrigan said smiling as she walked into lounge room from the fireplace.

Sirius on the other hand, didn't know if he was blushing because he found her attractive or if he was blushing cause he was embarest.

Morrigan quickly changed the subject, "Now back to business, I just spoke to my servants in the Makai about the locket that was containing one of Voldemorts soul pieces. They said that we could contain the item in Aensland Ansesteral vault for safe keeping. That way if the so called Dark Lord gets his body back and begins looking for his Horcrox, he won't be able to find them."

"Now that subject is out of the way, whould you like to come with me to get a bite to eat. I heard there is a good restrant that just opened in the upper part of Muggle London that I wanted to try out."

Morrigan quickly responded with a smile, "Sirius Black...are you asking me the Queen of the Makai out on a date?"

Sirius just grinned and in response, "I guess you could call it that...ya it's a date!"

"Alright then, then it's a date. But when should we go?" Morrigan questioned

"How about tonight then."

"Then tonight it is."

**So, what did you think?**

**So before you leave, click the little button to Review...Please?**


	4. The Date, Party of the Dead

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter.**

**Sirius dog form: Bark bark bark. Bark bark bark bark bark. Bark bark bark.**

**Remus (Translation): Knight25 doesn't own Darkstalkers nor Harry Potter. Or even any other characters made by Capcom. or any other company. **

**I'm sorry about the lateness of the chapter. But I had major writers block.**

**So with that stuff out of the way, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: The Date, Party of the Dead, and Blood Stained Walls.**

That night, Sirius was sitting in the lounge room on the couch waiting for Morrigan to return from one of the upstairs bedrooms.

Sirius began to get frustrated and thought out loud, "How long does it really take to get ready for a date when you can morph bats into any outfit you want in the matter of seconds?!"

Getting ready of course in Morrigan's case is something that's very sacred. Morrigan was standing in front of a full length mirror so she could look at herself getting dressed.

"Hmm, No not that one." She spoke to herself and quickly gave another mental command to the transformed bats to shape shift yet again. As she was looking at the reflection, she overheard a mental conversation with her bats...

_:I can't believe that we have to keep transforming continuously in order for her to find an outfit that suits her fancy just for her to go on a date with a human.:_

_:Yeah, tell me about it! At least she stopped telling us to shape shift for now. Hey! Do you think she finally decided on something yet?:_

:Oh! I'm sorry that I'm annoying the both of you. But sense I happen to over hear that little conversation you both had a little moment ago, I think the perfect punishment for the both of you would happen to be helping with my hair. Oh and by the way, the both of you are the only ones doing my hair." She finished

If the bats were in their physical forms, their mouths would be hanging at that moment. But they weren't, so they had to deal with cursing inside their minds.

Morrigan smiled and decided on particular outfit she had in mind for that night. After telepathically telling the bats to shape shift once more, she sat down and told the two particular bats that were complaining earlier to begin with her hair.

* * *

After one more hour of waiting Sirius was really getting bored.

"Sigh...When the hell is she going to get down hears so we can leave?

No more than a minute later after he spoke those words did Morrigan come down the stairs.

In the lounge room Sirius turned around to see to him the most gorgeous woman in existence.

* * *

As Morrigan was walking down the stairs, she saw Sirius look up at her. She smiled and walked over to him.

As she was walking toward him, Sirius finally noticed how the black dress clung on her body. The dress was black and covered most of Morrigan's body except her legs which were covered up to just above the knee by black see through able stockings. The dress was completed by a pair of black high heels and a bat necklace that hung around her neck. Morrigan's hair was still green but was put into a ponytail that was flopped over her shoulder.

Sirius mouth was hanging on its hinges after seeing his date for that night. He tried talking, but the words refused to come out. All he could do was stutter at the woman before him.

Morrigan simply rolled her eyes obviously used to this type of reaction from men and walked closer to him while putting her left hand on his right shoulder and spoke softly in his ear. "So…Are we going anytime soon, or are you going to stand there speechless with your mouth hanging open for flies to lay eggs in it?"

Sirius got out of his stupider and blinked. After several seconds later, Sirius spoke, "Yes, let's get going." As soon as the duo were at the front door, Sirius again decided to speak and said all the while smiling, "After you madam."

Morrigan smirked while saying, "Are you always this respectful to women? Or is just to me?"

Sirius just responded with a smile and walked out the door right after his date. After leaving the house, they walked about a block and disappeared down an alley. In the alley, Sirius locked arms with Morrigan, apparated and reappeared at a house.

Sirius looked around in confusion and spoke mostly to himself saying, "Okay, how the Hell did we end up here? I know I envisioned the back alley to the restrant when we apparated…"

Morrigan looked at Sirius then spoke up, "Sirius…when we apparated, I used a small portion of my power to transport us here rather to the back alley like you wanted.

Sirius looked at her in shock and asked, "Do you even know what you have done? Muggles could have seen us and…" Morrigan just rolled her eyes and spoke calmly to him, "One, if we went your plan muggles would have become suspicious as to why a woman like me would be coming out of an alley wearing a dress like this with a guy like you. Two, I own this house. I bought it this summer and thought it would be a good idea to have a second home. Three, I came up with an alternative route to get to our destination."

After a quick walkthrough the house from the back, Morrigan brought Sirius to the front yard and while pointing to a newly bought black convertable, she said, "This is our alternative solution." Sirius was trying to hold back the smile that was creeping onto his face but failed. And like a small child discovering something worthwhile, he yelled, "I got Shotgun!" as he ran to the passenger seat while Morrigan calmly walked to the driver's seat and thought, :He acts like an over grown child…but on second thought, I guess this is how some people keep there sanity."

Soon after they left, two figures started rising out of the shadows and smirked at the leaving car. The figures looked at one another and slid back down into the darkness.

An hour later after leaving the house, the car stopped in front of thier destination. Morrigan stepped out of the driver's side while Sirius on the other side also slipped out. They both suddenly looked up to see a building that looked like it was modeled after a Italian restrant.

Sirius looked at Morrigan and said, "Well, here we are. Let's go in."

With a nod, both of them began walking in through the front door and up to the waiter and waited for him to respond. Several moments later the waiter looked up to see both Sirius and Morrigan looking straight at him waiting patiantly for him to notice them. With a cough, the waiter asked for if they had a reservation and Sirius told him the name. Grabbing two menus, the waiter asked for the both of them to fallow him to the reserved table that Sirius signed up for. Once seated, thier orders for drinks were said and the waiter left leaving Sirius and Morrigan alone.

"Well, where alone now. I guess this is where the date offically starts? Sirius spoke"

Morrigan looked out the window at the strung up lights hung just at the edge of the roof of the building and spoke, "I guess so...but I have the strangest feeling that we were being followed by something."

With a raise of his eyebrow, Sirius too looked out the window untill he noticed some russeling in the bushes and a big brown spiked up hair style that looked like someone put too much moose in it sticking out from the top of the bushes that was moving. He quickly pointed it out to Morrigan who noticed the hair moving. Her eye began twitching and she quickly excused herself.

Sirius watched her leave the room and watched as she walked out side near the window. He watched her walk behind the bush and proceded to beat the holy hell out of the guy Sirius thought was Demitri. As the lump of hair dropped down out of view, Morrigan came back in and proceded to sit down. No more than a minute later the waiter came up to them and delivered the drinks and a extra water.

The waiter began, "So are either of you ready to order for food?

Both Morrigan and Sirius looked at each other and nodded then proceded to tell thier order. Morrigan spoke, "My date and I desided to share one of your combo sized spegetti platters with six breadsticks."

The waiter looked a little surpriced at that, but never the less, jocked it down in the note pad with the small pencil and left.

Morrigan spoke out loud to herself while shaking her head, "I can't believe Demitri would stoop so low as to hide behind some bushes just to spy on me while I'm on a date."

Sirius who heard that just smirked. Morrigan caught his smirk and said, "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh me?...nothing really, just thinking that Demitri seemed to be acting like an old jealious boyfriend the way he was spying on you through the bushes earlier. Though I think he should thought about hiding his hair before trying that."

Morrigan just looked at Sirius like he was crasy. "Acting like an old jealious boyfriend? ... Ha...your joking right? Demitri is an ass who think he's an example of perfection. Not to mention his ego is as big as Donovan who sliced Jedah in half and keeped bringing it up in every conversation for a year and a half untill I kicked him in the nuts to get him to shut up. Besides, Demitri tried something like this before when I went on a date with Dante Sparda when I lost a bet three years ago."

"You lost a bet? What was the bet about? Sirius asked"

"I'm afraid that's not really a subject that I rather mention in a restrant at the moment."

* * *

As soon as Morrigan got done explaning though, a sudden scream rang out in the restrant causing panic to those withen it. Morrigan ran to the front to the see what the commotion was about. While she was doing that, Sirius got up and ran too the back of the building then broke the back door letting the people who were trying to get out safely out. He then proceeded to see if Morrigan was alright. Apon arriving at the front though, he saw bodies of muggles either turned to stone or had strings coming out of thier legs and arms.

"What the hell?!" Sirius screamed untill he realized what was happening. He suddenly jerked his head to the right and saw a black void that quickly began taking shape of a black transparent humanoid that just laughed at him in a mocking manner as it attacked full on. After jumping to his left and dodged Shadow's first attack, Sirius remembered that Shadow was indeed a living shadow and as such, he hated light. Sirius smirked as Shadow came around for another attack and quickly raised his wand and said, "Lumos!" As the said spell took affect causing Shadow to scream in agony, a cry of "Oh no you don't!" with strings launched into Sirius who suddenly was lifted into the air and tossed like a rag doll toward the side of the restraunt.

Morrigan who saw this showed a look of surprise on her face at seeing Marionette coming out no where and not being able to scense her. Marionette not wasting any time, began raising her arms into the air while smirking. Morrigan who seemed clueless as to whatever her opponent was doing, finally got the message as she saw the strings on the dead humans began raising also causing the dead humans themselves to begin moving like living puppets. All that she could think was "Damn!"

As for where Sirius landed, he was just getting up as he turned around and saw Demitri getting up as well.

"Well, I see that we are finally getting after getting our ass kicked by Morrigan..." Sirius said while smirking

Demitri spoke angerly, "Shut up mutt!"

Sirius who took the mutt part and got an idea out of it, he quickly transformed into his grim like form and rejoined the battle by latching onto Marionette's dress and began pulling at it. As she was distracted by Sirius in dog form, the dead corpses went limp and fell causing Morrigan to sigh in relef as her wings went back to normal. Demitri fired a Chaos Flare at Shadow who dodged it at the last second by sinking into the floor and escaped.

Marionette who recieved a telepathic message from her counter-part to leave since they had all the energy they needed in that general area, grabbed Sirius with her strings from her body and threw him into the restrant's main glass window causing him to hit the front desk knowking him out cold. She turned to Morrigan and said, "Till next time succubus." as she too began to sink into the floor escaping.

* * *

October soon arrived at Hogwarts as students were anticapating all the yummy foods that the feast was going to show. Harry, Draco, Anita and Lilith on the other hand were anticapating for the events of the blood couted message to tell of the chamber being opened again while doing homework in the Room of Requirement.

Harry who was curently sitting in a big black chair was very frustrated at that moment and suddenly yelled out, "When the hell is that damn message going to appear!?"

Draco who sat on the carpeted floor, understood his brother's frustration said, "Bro, calm down! Do you think that your the only one that's frustrated and anncy about what's going to happen? We all are! Anita hasn't recieved any visons from any highier powers and Lilith has that annoying twitch in her right hand. So please do us all a favor, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Anita sighed after lifting her head up from her homework she turned to her left and got up. She walked over to where the two brothers were and smacked them both in the back of thier heads and said, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! HOW AM I GOING TO GET ANY VISONS OF THE BLOODY MESSAGE ON THE WALL OR WHO MIGHT HAVE THE DAMN DIARY IF YOU BOTH DON'T KEEP QUIET!?

Both the brothers looked at each other then back to Anita and thought the same thing, :Is she on her...:

But before they could finish thier thought, they saw the most evil glare coming from Anita who said, "Finish that train of thought, and I promise you both that niether of you will ever have kids in the future." Harry and Draco quickly got the message and went back to the homework that they were doing.

On the other side of the room though, Lilith was chuckling to her self at that thought that ran between the widening mind link between Anita and her. Anita looked at her with a raised eyebrow in question but Lilith noticed and waved her off while saying she was fine.

Several minuts later though, Lilith brought up an idea that seemed logical and yet useful. "Hey! Why don't we try to become animagius like Sirius?"

The Potter bros and Anita looked at her as if they were deers in headlights as they were taking thier time to register what Lilith had just said. A few moments went by until Harry and Anita smirked at the thought while Draco was still thinking of the usfulness of the secondary forms in both battle and in pranking. In the end, the gang desided to ask Sirius or Professor Snape to see if they have the potion either still in stock or would they have to make it from scratch.

* * *

Several weeeks later, Halloween was about to take place. Teachers and staff began putting up decorations while house elves began preparing the Holloween feast. Students of all four houses began cramming to get thier homework done so they could have the weekend off while four certain students were already done. Harry sighed as he was walking back to Gryffindor Tower from another detention. But this one was a pain, exspesally when Professor Snape had him re-stock the potions cabinate in alphabetical order. With a shake of his head, Harry gave the password to the portrait and walked in.

As he was going to his year's dormitory, he stopped and looked back to see his aunt Lilith on the couch writing a letter. He walked up to her and smiled while tapping her on the shoulder. Lilith looked up from her letter that she was writing and asked what time was it. When Harry told her it was way past curfew, Lilith hightailed it to the girls 2nd year dormitory to get to sleep. Harry could only chukle at his aunt's antics and quickly went to bed himself.

That Saturday afternoon, on his way to return from practice Harry ran into Nearly Headless Nick who was gripping about something or other. But Harry already knew was going to happen thanks to the books he read before his 1st year of school and thought ahead and did a simple cleaning charm on the bottom of his shoes to avoid detention from Filch. So after receving the invitation from Nick, Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower to tell the others.

Soon Halloween finally arrived and Anita, Draco, Harry and Lilith arrived at a corridor covered in black drapes. After walking in though, the gang saw some ackward stuff at the Death Day party.

As the group was walking through, Draco stopped them and said, "What the hell is with that stentch?

The other three stopped and sniffed the air but stopped as they began to choke on the rotting smell of decade old food. Luckly they managed to get back far enough so that the smell wasn't that bad. After getting thier sences back together, they came across Nearly Headless Nick who asked them how they were injoying the party. As Nick was getting ready for his speech when the sound of a hunting horn sounded and then several dozen ghost began galloping into the party. Sir Patrick a ghost whos bearded head was decapicated got off his horse and floated over to Nick and spotted Harry and the others. Sir Patrick asked them if they thought he was scary. But when Harry and the gang shook the heads no, Sir Patrick was surprised and quickly asked why they thought that.

Anita spoke, "Actually your about as scary as what a toddler would be scared of. You know, a toddler being scared of a monster being under the bed?"

Seconds went by as Nick gently grabbed a shocked/petrified Sir Patrick and brought him to his horse. Draco gave the signal to leave and they left.

After listening to a snake's voice for five minuts while running through the dungens to reasch the upper layers of the school, the gang arrived in the Great Hall as Holloween Party was ending and quickly grabbed as much food as they could carry the left with everyone else. The exsightment dieing down as students left the Great Hall quickly rised up again as they arrived in a formally deserted hallway on the second floor. Students one by one began reading the blood stained message as it glittered in the light of lite tourches. **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENIMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

Harry after reading the message quickly grabbed the others and began walking back to the Gryffindor Tower all the while thinking, :About damn time the action started!:

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. So what do you think Harry, Draco, Anita, and Lilith's animagus forms should be. Leave the answer in either a PM or in a review. So what did you think?


End file.
